


Are you... Santa Claus?

by MysticMerc



Series: Sherlock Seasonal Cheer [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Santa Claus - Freeform, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMerc/pseuds/MysticMerc
Summary: December 4thPrompt: Yes, _____, there is a Santa Claus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Are you... Santa Claus?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092863) by [Tristasev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristasev/pseuds/Tristasev)



> Thank you for the lovely comments on yesterdays oneshot!

“Oh come on, boss. The kids’ll love it,” Sally grinned.

Greg had never had any children in his previous marriage so was unsure how to act around kids. He was used to dealing with police officers and criminals and the closest he'd come to dealing with children was Sherlock Holmes. Well, that's not true. He did have to look after some child witnesses but this was completely different. He didn’t want to intimidate them.

“You sure, Donovan? I don’t wanna look creepy.”

“The costume comes with its own padded belly and there’s a bag full of presents. All you have to do is smile and give them out.”

He could do that. He was a Detective Inspector at New Scotland Yard. He could be Santa for some kids.

“I’ll do it. Where’s this hospital?”

* * *

 

Sally was right, the kids really did love it. Greg felt awkward and self-conscious at first in the Santa’s outfit but the looks on their faces was priceless. Despite their terminal illnesses, there was a sense of joy in the children’s ward. Their faces all lit up when he walked into the room as if he really was St Nick. It was absolutely heartwarming. One little girl in particular clung to his arm and Greg was happy to sit there for hours with her if she’d wanted.

He’d never wanted kids before but he could see himself coming back to volunteer as Santa year after year. These children may not be here this time next year but he felt so privileged to be able to give them some happiness. Christmas was usually one of the worst times of year for crime in London but those few hours spent in that hospital made it all the late night arrests seem worth it. Because this is what he was looking out for. Happy moments like this.

* * *

 

Greg was still wearing the Santa's outfit with the promise to sent it to the dry cleaners before returning it. The doorman let him in once he’d gotten home (giving him a strange look as he did so). It seemed the doorman was always going to dislike him so he'd learned not to care what he thought anymore. He stepped through the large front door and found Mycroft sat in the living room reading.

“Gregory? Are you... _Santa Claus_?” he asked, looking up from his book.

“Yes, Mycroft, there is a Santa Claus. And it’s yours truly,” Greg rolled his eyes playfully.

He flopped down onto the sofa besides Mycroft and yawned loudly. He watched sleepily as the taller man marked his page and placed the book on the coffee table.

“I did wonder what was keeping you so long but now I see. Were the children happy to see you?” Mycroft asked gently.

“You should’ve seen their faces, Myc. They were all so... so  _happy_.”

“I’m glad,” he smiled and squeezed his knee.

“Maybe next time you can come along too and be an elf or something,” Greg chuckled “I’d love to see you in a pair of those stripy tights.”

“I’d prefer it if we left  _some_ things to the imagination.”

“How about just the ears?”

Mycroft rolled his eyes before pulling the white beard away from his face so he could kiss his partner.

“I’ll make a donation to the hospital in our name. I’d like to go with you next year, though I probably won’t wear a costume.”

“Really? I thought you didn’t like kids all that much?”

“I’m not overly fond, no. But if something makes you smile this much, I want to be a part of it.”

Greg smiled and rested his head on Mycroft’s shoulder. This was a lovely ending to a wonderful day and it wasn't often that that happened. He almost couldn’t bear to move.

“Thai is already on its way,” Mycroft said, reading his mind.

“See, this is why I love you, Myc.”

“My takeaway phoning skills? I’ll keep that in mind,” he chuckled.

Takeaway and a cuddle on the sofa, Greg really should dress up more often. He could be the Easter Bunny or something. Maybe next year he’ll even be able to convince Mycroft to wear the tights.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at mysticmerc-awesome


End file.
